Cecilia Adlehyde
Summary Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde begins her adventure in Curan Abbey where she is learning the basics of being a Crest Sorceress. While there, she receives visions from the Guardians of an impending threat to Filgaia. After completing her initial trail and receiving her first Guardian, she returns to her home of Adlehyde but tries to avoid her role as princess of that land. Instead, she takes a mission with Jack and Rudy to investigate Lolitha's Tomb for the upcoming festival. The tragedy of the demon attack at the festival hurts Cecilia the hardest. Having already lost her mother (from whom she inherited her ability to speak to the Guardians), she also loses her father and her kingdom is in ruins. To save the lives of the citizens, she gives the demons the Teardrop, and successfully buys some time. Afterwards, she joins with Rudy and Jack with grim determination to reclaim the Teardrop and thwart their plans to use it to ruin all of Filgaia. Cecilia is, in some ways, a classic 'coming of age story'. On her own, she struggles between her duties as princess of Adlehyde, being an adventurer, and her desire to be befriended and loved as a young woman. As the game progresses, she's more able to open up to her companions, and comes to recognize that to feel loved, she has to offer it as well. Cecilia is also responsible for bringing back Rudy out of deep despair, and quietly declares her love for him in doing so. This also makes her the romantic rival of Jane Maxwell, though Rudy, who shows some affection for each woman, seems oblivious to the romantic implications. The character of Cecilia represents 'Love' in the game's narrative. Though the original game somewhat muddles Cecilia's feelings for Rudy, they're more explicit in Alter Code, where she admits her love to Rudy, albeit quietly, while he's tormented by Elizabeth. Jane Maxwell also recognizes Cecilia's feelings, and openly declares the two to be rivals for Rudy's affections. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, likely higher, 5-B with Guardians, potentially 5-B with Teardrop Crystal Name: Princess Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde Origin: Wild Arms Gender: Female Age: 17 years old Classification: Human Crest Sorceress, Wanderer/Dream Chaser, Princess of Adlehyde Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Blasts, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Barrier Creation, can raise or debuff stats, can shrink her opponent lowering their stats, Has the ability to communicate with the guardians and summon them, and to speak with animals, carries a magical watch with the power to rewind time to a certain point Attack Potency: Island level (Strong enough to defeated the seven Golems, Asgard was capable of destroying mountainous rocks and Lolithia proclaimed to have the most destructive potential no less), likely higher (has defeated Zeikfried who survived a black hole, and Mother who was mentioned as having already destroyed several planets before reaching Filgaia), potentially Planet level with Teardrop Crystal (Zeikfried/Mother were gonna use the Darkness Tear to destroy Filgaia which is the reverse counterpart of the Teardrop). Planet level with Guardians Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Island level, higher with barriers Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Her Staff, Teardrop Crystal, and variety of other different Tools (see Attacks/Techniques) Intelligence: Highly skilled at magic, spent most of her life learning crest sorcery, the worship of Guardians and other stuff about Filgaia. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tools: A collection of items found during Cecilia’s journey that allowed her to overcome obstacles and puzzles in his path. They are almost useless in a straight up battle, though are useful in subversive actions of any kind *'Teardrop Crystal:' The Tear Drop was an heirloom passed down to the women in the Adlehyde family and had ties to the Guardians. It's used as a key story item, for many puzzles. *'Pocketwatch:' A watch that can reverse time if you get stuck in a puzzle. *'Wand/Magic Staff:' Used for communicating with animals. *'Tinder Staff:' A staff that can produce fire to light up objects *'Change Staff:' A staff that is used to manipulate gems in puzzles *'Wind Staff:' A staff that can produce small tornadoes *'Vase:' A vase with infinite amount of water that can be used to puts out fires *'Crest Sorcerer:' A Crest Sorcerer is a mage capable of using magic spells inscribed upon crest graphs. Depending on which crests are inscribed upon the graphs these can range from healing magic and boosts to elemental attack magics and debuffs. Offensive Magic *'Life Drain:' Cecilia siphons life from a single enemy, with the damage increasing the more badly wounded the caster is. (Crests: Geo/Wing) *'Graviton:' This spell crushes an enemy with several bands of purple gravitational energy, reducing the enemy’s health by a percentage based on current Force Power. It is unable to actually kill an enemy, however, (Crests: Wing/Geo) *'Spread:' Cecilia bombards all enemies with non-elemental damage that grows stronger the more Force Power the caster has stored up. (Crests: Muse/Geo) *'Fragile:' This spell surrounds an enemy with a sphere of blue light and promptly shatters it, reducing the target’s physical defense. (Crests: Fray/Muse) *'Feeble Mind:' The caster surrounds the enemy with a column of red light that it then shatters, reducing the target’s magic defense. (Crests: Muse/Fray) *'Dispel:' This spell neutralizes the effect of any support magic cast on the enemy. (Crests: Geo/Fray) *'Crush:' This spell bombards a single enemy with heavy rocks for moderate earth-elemental damager. If the character can acquire an S Crest then Cecilia can additionally bind Hi-Crush, which brings the damage up to heavy. This pattern continues for the rest of the elemental spells, Devastate, and Heal. (Crests: Geo/Geo) *'Blast:' Cecilia conjures a burst of blue and black energies to smash a single enemy for light-to-moderate magic damage. (Crests: Fray/Muse) *'Hi-Blast:' An improved version of Blast that inflicts extreme magic damage on a single enemy. (Crests: Fray/Muse) *'Fire:' This spell ignites a contained but vicious fire beneath an enemy, causing moderate fire elemental damage. (Crests: Fray/Fray) *'Freeze:' This spell impales the enemy with three large icicles that then explode, dealing out moderate ice-elemental damage. (Crests: Muse/Wing) *'Vortex:' This spell sweeps up an enemy in a tornado of green energy from above, whirling it around for moderate wind-elemental damage. (Crests: Wing/Wing) *'Lightning:' This spell blasts an enemy with a series of purple lightning bolts, dealing out moderate lightning-elemental damage. (Crests: Wing/Muse) *'Pressure:' This spell traps an enemy in a bubble of water, lifting it off the ground before quickly constricting the enemy, ending in a gush that deals out moderate water-elemental damage. (Crests: Muse/Muse) *'Spectre:' This spell bombards a single enemy with several beams of white light, dealing out moderate light-elemental damage. (Crests: Geo/Muse) *'Darkness:' This spell surrounds an enemy in a sphere of black energy surrounded by swirling purple runes that slowly fades out from top to bottom, dealing out moderate darkness elemental damage. (Crests: Fray/Wing) *'Devastate:' This spell conjures up a star-like burst of white and green energy that tears up the enemy before exploding, dealing out moderate non-elemental damage. (Crests: Fray/Geo) *'Valkyrie:' This spell blasts a single enemy with all seven different elemental attacks. *'Lucky Shot:' This spell sends out three yellow stars that explode in a burst of confetti when they hit a single enemy. The damage inflicted is very light, but if it kills the enemy an item is guaranteed to drop. (Crests: Wing/Fray) Support Magic *'Heal:' This spell invokes a burst of light that heals moderate wounds on a single ally. (Crests: Muse/Muse) *'Revive:' This spell wakes up an unconscious ally with a low amount of health with a burst of colorful light. (Crests: Muse/Geo) *'Restore:' This spell cleanses a single ally of any and all negative status effects with healing light. (Crests: Muse/Wing) *'Resurrection:' This spell places a white crystal in front of a single ally that takes a potentially dangerous blow for him or her, leaving the ally in question with low health but preventing knockout. (Crests: Geo/Fray) *'Quick:' This spell enhances the speed of a single ally, allowing them to move more quickly and increasing the effectiveness of any speed-based techniques they use. (Crests: Wing/Wing) *'Permanence:' This spell conjures up three circles of swirling purple runes that flow into a single ally, greatly increasing the duration of positive status spells. (Crests: Muse/Fray) *'Hocus Pocus:' This spell summons three lucky yellow stars that flow into a single ally, making them luckier for the duration of the battle. (Crests: Fray/Wing) *'Reinforce:' This spell allows the target to gain Force Power at an increased rate, allowing them to reap the benefits of their powers more frequently. (Crests: Fray/Fray) *'Command Replay:' This spell prompts an ally to repeat his or her last action, essentially allowing them to act twice in one turn. (Crests: Fray/Geo) *'Analyze:' This spell reveals an enemy’s current status to the caster, including such information as their all-important elemental alignments. Some people in Filgaia may be interested in the information this spell can reveal, too, and might reward you for it. (Crests: Fray/Muse) *'Escape:' This spell teleports all allies away from the current battle, buying them time to recover before proceeding. (Crests: Wing/Fray) *'Shield:' This spell conjures up a blue sphere swirling with magenta energy that reinforces the physical defense of a single ally. (Crests: Geo/Geo) *'Protect:' This spell conjures up a column of blue and black light that reinforces the magic defense of a single ally. (Crests: Geo/Muse) *'Retaliate:' This spell covers a single ally in a blue bubble-like barrier that returns any physical damage dealt to him or her back at the aggressor. There are some attacks so strong even Retaliate won’t protect against them, however, so be warned. (Crests: Geo/Wing) *'Reflect:' This spell covers all allies in a dome of white light that bounces back any magic spell aimed at them at the original caster, causing it to hurt him or her instead. Unlike the variety of it in other realms Reflect doesn’t bounce healing spells or support magic onto the enemies, so feel free to use it to foil all kinds of pesky magicians. (Crests: Wing/Geo) *'Turbulence:' This spell surrounds a single ally with a cone of wind, increasing his or her physical attack evasion. (Crests: Wing/Muse) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Wild Arms Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Teleportation Users